Another end to 90210 after 501 and after 520
by FranziskaBlue
Summary: Disclaimer: I dont own any rights to the story This was my attempt to bring Max and Naomi together at various stages as well as Caleb and Annie, who I think made a great couple. I ignored a few other peoples and stories that actually happened. Have fun reading it! And please do fire away any comments, do you want to know more?


This one was written before the actual marriage of Naomi and Max in episode 501

Naomi: I am

Max: I want you to stay, I want you to stay with me

Naomi: I am here Max, I am here

Max: I know, you are here now but I want you to be on my side forever and in order for us not to screw it over, do something silly and because I know it's real we both know it this time…

Max slides from the bench and goes down on one knee

Max: I cant believe I am doing this I mean I was about to marry another woman but this feels right, Naomi Clarke, would you do me the honor to become my wife?

Naomi: Yes, yes!

Max: Than let's do this, now, the reverend is still here, a few guests are still here because the drinks are still flowing but I think

Naomi: Wait what do you mean now, I mean now in like we get up and get married?

Max: Yes, because I love you and I to be with you and that is exactly why I didn't marry Madison today, I need to be with you and you want to be with me.

Naomi: I do, I am sure but now?

Max: Yes, I don't want anything happen to us, so call Silver and Annie and Liam and we are doing it, we can inform everybody else later who really needs to know…

Naomi: I don't have a dress!

Max: Ask Silver to get one for you for me you don't need a dress, I am marrying you in anything. Is part of your team still here?

Naomi: Yes! They are cleaning up I think.

Max: We are going to get married sunset, with loads of candles, tell them to, you know what to tell them, you can work your magic…

Naomi: You remember that I

Max: Yes, the church you chose, that is the church you wanted to get married in all your life.

Naomi nods and starts crying again

Then she takes out her phone

Silver: Hello

Naomi: It's me, can you get me a dress and come back to the chapel?

Silver: Yes but what kinds of dress? And why do you need a dress?

Naomi: Just do it Silver and bring whoever is with you at the moment, I guess it's a guy so just do it!

Silver: Ok but

Naomi: Then bring him and get me a dress from my closet, if you take the bags from my car you should be on the safe side.

Naomi hangs up

Naomi: Well, I had some last minute stuff in the car, I mean in the end I am the wedding planner and that is why I always, never mind, let me talk to my team

Max: I am not leaving your side

He kisses her again

Naomi: Fine by me!

30 minutes later

Silver: Naomi, what is going on?

Naomi: Do you have the dress?

Silver: I am having a dress that Teddy got for you out of your closet and shoes and some stuff for your hair, Teddy smiles

Teddy: Hi Naomi

Naomi: Hello Teddy, didn't know it was you she was with

Teddy: Here, hopefully I am right

Silver: What are we doing here? I mean I couldn't reach Liam, Annie, Naveed or Adriana and Austin is probably on his way to Vegas…

Naomi: That s ok, just take a seat in the chapel I ll be right with you

Max: I think I can explain

Silver: Max

Teddy: Max its nice to see you!

Silver: You

Max: I asked Naomi to become my wife today, I should have never left her but with all her mood swings and, I was never sure, so I thought I am marrying Madison, a wonderful girl but she, Naomi kissed me at the rehearsal and then

Silver: She stormed in and ruined everything

Max nods: She did! In this moment I knew I couldn't do it and that she prevented me from making the biggest mistake of my life. There is a difference between being comfortable and being happy. When you guys couldn't find her, I was here with her once, back in highschool our first project together, I knew where to look, where she might be

Silver: So

Max: So I am marrying her today, we don't want to risk anything anymore or let's say I don't want to risk it. You know so many people get married when they are in college but I started my own company and with Naomi, she is my girl and I can be me with her, she makes me a better person.

Silver nods: I think you make her a better person

Max: I am marrying the right woman

Silver smiles

Max: Would you 2 do us the honor to be best man and maid of honor

Silver: Yes but

Teddy: Back of the car

Max grins: How could you know which

Teddy: I had a got hunch that when Naomi calls and asks for a dress she might do something crazy and I was right, she is in the end Naomi and I think she is getting it right this time.

Max: Thank you for saying that.

Teddy: I thought you should have married after highschool but you screwed that up, but this is the right thing to do. You will be happy, you make Naomi into a nice person and she makes you interesting and cool and, you are perfect for each other, in the end you end up being one of those power couples.

Max grins: Wow that puts a lot of pressure onto our marriage

Music, candles

Naomi walks down the isle, surrounded by millions of candles, stars showing her the way to her man

Silver: My god that was so beautiful

Naomi: It was perfect and I am so happy!

Teddy: How could you

Naomi: Oh I just called a few people, that s my job in the end and this is perfect, us here cheers everybody.

Silver: you know the food is delicious!

Naomi: Thank you, I am happy, this is how I always wanted it to happen. My own wedding, I am the bride and it feels wonderful…

Max: Yes, I have only one question?

Naomi: Yes

Max: Where are we going to live?

Naomi: Oh I thought that was obvious

Max: Your house or, should move in with you?

Naomi: Yes, I mean Annie is living there but

Max: I bought the house on the other side darling

Naomi: How, I mean I thought that was Madison money

Max smiling: You forget that I am the tech one and overheard how much money I

Naomi: Something

Max: Let s say one of my inventions of the company I actually own worked out

Naomi: Wait a second I thought you were poor and it was the company´s money.

Max: No, unfortunately I am not, sad?

Naomi: No, but how

Max: We could keep both houses if you like to, or we just open the gate and all live together, I think that would be good for you we can have pool parties and barbeques and so much more…

Naomi: Sounds like a plan, Max?

Max: Yes

Naomi: Is the money I am earning with the party planning just

Max: I don't know how much you are earning.

Naomi: Could I be a stay at home wife with the current lifestyle….

Max: Yes but I know you would never do that

Naomi: No but thank you that you didn't tell me that before I said yes

Max: I thought you wouldn't mind marrying somebody with money.

Naomi: No I don't because I thought I have to pay for everything and I would have been happy doing so…

In a church

Priest: You love this girl

Caleb nods

Priest: But you want to stay true to god and to your belief.

Caleb nods again

Priest: I should not say this but I believe in god and Christianity as a whole so I will say it only once so you better listen closely

Caleb nods again

Priest: In the 16th century the Catholic Church lost England and most of its churches because one stubborn, brutal monarch wanted to get married and they didn't grant him a divorce. The man was Henry the 8th and although he beheaded 3 of his 5 wives he also founded the Church of England. The Church of England kept most of the rituals of the Catholic Church but their head is now the Queen of England and not the pope. In the Anglican Church, you can get married, have children and still be true to god. The community here is looking for somebody and I think you could be the one.

Caleb: Father you don't mean that, this is, I cannot switch…

Priest: Yes you can, because the church doesn't need another tutored soul, marry this girl, have children and tell people about your love of god. You don't need to be catholic for that although I would never admit I said that in public, I am telling you that because it's the right thing to do, I thought so long about that, you are born to preach but god didn't want you to be alone, that is why you have all these feelings.

Caleb: I think I need to stay strong, this is a test

Priest: Many years ago I was convinced that yes this is a test of our belief but it isn't. People need somebody like you and the guy I know will happily introduce you to his congregations members and we always had close ties to this community to you wouldn't loose me at all.

Caleb thinks and takes a deep breath: I could be with her, love her, and give this love to the people…

Priest: That is your way out, convert to Protestantism and you can live a happy life with Annie. I think some of your friends are Protestants in one way or the other.

Caleb nods: Yes and I think Silver is Jewish or half Jewish.

Priest: What do you think about my suggestion because you only have one chance, you have decide now, otherwise the girl is probably gone and you will be miserable, you have to make a decision and then stand by it.

Caleb: Call your friend, I think god and you showed me the way, if you are gods messenger on earth than I believe he just send me a message through you…

Priest: Thank you my friend.

Caleb: Will I still be able to see you, I am sorry you already answered but

Priest: Of course, we have close ties and I ll make sure it stays that way and you always had a different opinion in some way, so now you can try to convince me from the other side.

Caleb: Thank you father!

Caleb hugs the older priest

Caleb runs out of the church, starts his car and drives to Annie`s house.

Full of joy he knocks on the door.

Caleb: Annie, Annie open the door, please.

Annie: Go away Caleb, you are making it harder for both of us.

Caleb: No I am not, come on down and open the door, otherwise god will show me a way to open it, I might have learned a thing or two while I was working with the street kids. So

Annie: No, no I don't want to see you

Caleb: The priest showed me a solution, please hear me out.

Annie: there is no solution, you are becoming a priest that's it!

Caleb: Yes there is and now open the door or I show you what one my young convicts showed me, I am telling you what I have to say face to face in one way or the other.

Annie : I am not coming down.

Caleb: Come down, please. Trust me, you always did that!

Annie opens the door

Annie: What?

Caleb: Will you marry me?

Annie: What? Are you crazy out of your mind?

Caleb: Will you marry me?

Annie: Caleb, we talked about it, you belong to the church, you are going to be a priest, that is your destiny so, go away and don't ask me to marry you.

Caleb: Yes or no?

Annie: I,

Caleb: Yes or no? Will you Annie marry me Caleb, I am a man too you know. So listen to me

Annie: You are not a normal

Caleb: Close your eyes and listen to me, will you Annie marry me Caleb to live with me in sickness and in health until death do us part?

Annie: I

Caleb: I am a man, that asks his woman to marry him. So there is only a yes or no forget everything else just answer the question out of your heart.

Annie thinks about it and then: Yes!

Caleb kisses her a million times

Annie: Ok but how does this work? I said yes so for a few minutes

Caleb: May I come in?

Annie: Of course! I mean you are my fiancée even if its just for a short while…

Both wandering to the kitchen

Caleb: Can I have a beer?

Annie: Of course you can, which man wouldn't ask his woman for a beer.

Caleb: You are a protestant and belong to the Anglican Church of England, don't you?

Annie: Yes, my mother's relatives are from England and I guess, yes I went to church when I was younger, yes I am but I didn't attend a service in a very long time, why?

Caleb: Perfect, so that is exactly what I am doing!

Annie: What? Sorry I am so confused right now!

Caleb: I am converting to become an Anglican Preacher and Anglican Preachers can marry and have kids.

Annie: What?

Caleb nods: You would be married to a man of god that does a lot of good but I would already have job here in Los Angeles, the priest talked to one of his friends and

Annie: That is

Caleb: Are you up for that?

Annie: Yes, yes and a million times yes! Wow, I am becoming a preacher's wife wait a second do I have to move?

Caleb: No, we are staying here, I will be there for the community in Malibu and Beverly Hills, USC, courses, I have no idea what else but I think whatever comes will be the right thing.

Kissing

Annie: I love you!

Caleb: I love you too.

Annie: Will you regret it one day?

Caleb: The only thing I give up is becoming pope but I was never interested in making a career within the church, I always wanted to be there for the people, that is what I am doing.

Annie: Sounds wonderful!

Annie looks on her phone

Annie: I have to check these, is that ok?

Caleb nods: Sure, tell everyone else that you found your man and that you are out of the pond because I am never ever giving you away.

Annie holds his hand: Don't worry I ll stay.

Annie listens to her voicemails

Annie: Oh I can't believe that, come on we need to go.

Caleb: Where are we going?

Annie: To the Wayfarers chapel

Caleb: Why?

Annie: Because Naomi married Max there and oh I hope they are still there

At the wayfarers chapel

Naomi: The tradition is that the brides tosses the bouquet but

Annie comes down running: I am here

Naomi: You

Annie: I love you Naomi, congratulations!

Naomi: You missed it!

Annie: I am sorry but

Naomi: You are here now, that is all that counts.

Annie nods: This is Caleb!

Naomi: Hi, you are a priest, you aren't?

Caleb: Yes, kind of

Max: Kind of

Caleb: toss the bouquet first

Naomi: Ok, here it comes

Naomi tosses the bouquet and Annie catches it

Silver: Well, guess I am not marrying Liam or Naveed any time soon

She laughs

Annie: No, but I am going to marry Caleb.

Naomi: What?

Annie: Yes, Caleb is going to become the new Father of the Malibu Anglican community and will also hold services and help at USC.

Naomi: that is amazing! Because I am Anglican and we need a hot preacher…

Max: Naomi

Naomi: Sorry, old me coming though

Max kisses her and laughs: Looking is still ok.

Naomi smiles

Annie: I love Caleb and he is my man

Caleb: Yes, I am. I realized that loving a woman and loving god can go hand in hand. I am already happy and have tons of ideas what I would like to do. The last preacher will still be there, he retires to one of the beach houses.

Max: Do you want tie the knot right now?

Caleb: What?

Max: Yes, why not? I mean, double is better and why not?

Annie: Caleb?

Naomi: You could have my dress, I ll tweak it for you…

Silver: Come on

Naomi: My team needs about 60 minutes to be ready, candle ceremony

Max: I am sure

Caleb: I ll call Father Stephens

Max: Good

Annie: Is nobody

Naomi: Your mom will never make it in time and before you mess it up with tons of drama…

Annie: Ok

Caleb: Let's do it

1 Hour later

Wedding ceremony of Caleb and Annie

3 days later

Naomi: Max? Max, where are you?

Max: Pool

Naomi: You, in the pool? Since when do you like being in the pool?

Max: Long story, I think LA is great and you are great and I need stay fit for you, aren't I?

Naomi: Well, I married you anyway.

Max: Yes but

Naomi: Oh come with me upstairs

Max: I am wet

Naomi: I don't care…

1 hour later

Max: I think that is one of great advantages of being married to you

Naomi: What

Max: Having hot sex with a gorgeous woman who you can call your wife

Naomi laughs: Thanks!

Max: Welcome

Rumbling in the kitchen

Max goes down

Caleb: Sorry I need something to eat

Max: Found something?

Caleb: Pizza, needs another 10

Max: Can we share please?

Caleb: Sure, what

Max: Do you know how

Caleb: I know, Annie is

Both grinning

Caleb: Beer?

Max: Of course… how is it going man?

Caleb: Great, thanks for letting us stay in the house?

Max: Pleasure, keeps me sane, otherwise Naomi is great but together with Annie

Caleb: Yep!

Max: Cheers

Caleb: Cheers

Max: Uni later?

Caleb: Yes, wanna come with me?

Max: Yep, don't know how I explain that to Naomi yet but

Caleb: I tell Annie

Max: Great idea! Honeymoon here with girls, I originally wanted to go to Tahiti with Madison but with Naomi I thought why now stay here in LA with our friends until we are settled in, that doesn't stop her though from using me.

Caleb grins: I know what you mean, if I had known that sex is that good I would have started earlier.

Max: Well

Caleb: Pizza is ready

Both eating

Caleb: Don't you think it's great to be married?

Max: Oh yes, I would have

Caleb: Yes, I mean, I went to church realizing that I love Annie but when I spoke with one of the new community member's, converting was the right decision

Max: Hey, you got a new member already

Caleb: So I have heard

Annie comes over

Naomi: Hey, what are you doing here?

Annie: Giving Caleb a break

Naomi: Poor you

Annie: He is wonderful and I being married to him, he has so many ideas, I mean I will finish my studies but

Naomi: I don't know if I will do that. My work as a planner is going so well and I already work for some of the companies Max works with.

Annie: Lucky you, no I need to finish my studies, my past is the past and I am starting a new life as a preacher s wife, sounds pretty scary but I think in the way that Caleb see is its not.

Naomi: Well, be the good guys, the world needs that. Everything else ok?

Annie: More than ok, I have never felt more loved in my life. Caleb is fantastic and I am never going to leave him.

Naomi: I am happy for you

Annie: Thank you and you got Max in the end.

Naomi: Yes, yes I did and I cant tell you how happy that makes me, he is everything, he keeps me on my toes

Annie: I know

Naomi: Do you know the reason why I married him?

Annie: No

Naomi: Because at the airport when Austin told me Max was sober, I realized we are both afraid and he is the one.

Annie: He really is, lets go to the pool and

And then all hell broke loose, Max left Naomi after he lost his business partner Alec and then his company. Feeling he couldn't be with Naomi and that it would make sense easier when he left. Caleb vanished over night when he felt that all the luck he had wasn't what he deserved in real life. Silver fought with Teddy over her unborn child, Naveed got in trouble in college, Liam was kidnapped and Annie nearly lost everything.

Now the group tries to put together the pieces….

This storyline continues approximately after episode 520 with Mark still in the picture but without Jordan

6 months later

Max is walking along the beach talking to himself

Max: I really miss her, my god I messed that up. How am I ever going to get her back? I love her, I miss her,

He stomps is foot into the sand and looks at the ocean, the moon is standing high upon the sky, from far you hear voices from a bar, its quite, he is alone wandering around

Max: The sex was great, my got the sex was so great and she, she is fire and water, she is an amazing woman, that is why I married her. I always loved her, I always wanted her, although its not always easy being with her, she is my girl, she is my bride, I am not signing those papers, or have I already done this?

Max panicked: Oh no I did sign them because my parents told me to sign them. Oh maybe she didn't sign them but she didn't try

He is going further along the beach

Max: I mean, why didn't I just let her take over my life? She is good at it, we should have founded our own company together and then we would have been successful. Maybe I ll just found another internet company and let her do the PR. Maybe something green, I ll go back to university, PHD in Physics and Chemistry and in the meantime she can take care of us, she will love that and when I am finished

He smiles to himself

Max: When I am finished we will work together, we were always great together when we worked together, I have to trust her work, she is intelligent and if she makes a mistake we all make mistakes I am there for her I mean that is what people do being there for other people.

He takes a stick and draws a heart in the sand

Max whispering: I love you Naomi Miller-Clarke, I really do and I am sorry I have been such an idiot, can you take me back?

In front of a bar not far from Max

Caleb: I shouldn't go in, I really shouldn't go in. But what if she is there? If she is there I ll just beg for forgiveness. But what if she is together with somebody else? Maybe I should go back, wait I cant go back because back at the monastery I will only think about her. Annie, the way you look, the way my heart beats when you kiss me, you make me so happy. Why the hell did I leave? Oh I shouldn't have said that. I should go in, more and more people are coming out so I should go in. But what if somebody is in there that she knows and they will warn her and I can never ever talk to her again….

Max is walking along the Offshore

Max: I shouldn't go in, I really shouldn't go in. What if there is somebody in she knows? Annie or Silver or Liam? Its Liam's bar so why shouldn't he be in there? But, I think I need a drink. Yes, I need that I am not living at home anymore and I ll make that work this time. I mean, I should have married her right out of high school and that s it, because then I wouldn't be standing here, I would be at home, in our house kissing the kids goodnight looking at her in her sexy dress making dinner. Dinner? Maybe the take-out she ordered but we would be together…

Suddenly he sees somebody at the corner having trouble deciding whether he should get in or not.

Max: He might have a similar problem, talking helps that is what Naomi what do so lets

Max: Hi, can I

The man turns around

Max: Caleb?

Caleb: Max?

Max: Caleb, what are you doing here?

Caleb: I could ask you the same question…

Max: I messed up, clear and simple. I messed up because I let other people get in the way.

Caleb: Well so did I so

Max: Lets get in then and talk about it. I think the situation commands a drink and we should really talk about what happened and my grandmother always said

Caleb: Shared pain is half the pain

Max: Exactly, come on. Lets see if they are still open and will serve something.

Mark is bartending for Liam who already left to work on one of his new surfboards tonight. He is about to close when Max and Caleb arrive.

Max: Can we have 2 beers please?

Mark: Of course coming right out of the fridge.

Max: This place looks nice, better than I remember, you serve food?

Mark: Yes we do, wanna try?

Max: Sure, who is the cook?

Mark: I am, let me just grab something from the kitchen, you 2 look like you need food for the drinks you are about to have.

Mark puts a beer in front of the together with a bottle of tequila and starts pouring the first 2 drinks

Caleb: That is exactly what we need.

Caleb takes one glass

Caleb: Cheers

Both down the first drink

Max: Oh that is awful

Caleb: Next one immediately?

Max: I ll wait for the food

Caleb: Suit yourself, I ll need a second otherwise I might not be able to talk.

Caleb downs the second Tequila and starts drinking his beer

Max: So, why did you leave?

Caleb: Because I was afraid, afraid that I made the wrong choice so I just left without telling anybody. That was stupid, she must hate my guts.

Max: Where did you go?

Caleb: Monastery

Max: Really? That is drastic man; I thought you wanted to get away from the church to be with her.

Caleb: I know. And you?

Max: Well, I don't know how much you know everything

Caleb: Nothing

Max: Well after the fights, the broken friendships and everything I moved in with my parents, telling Naomi I was in Iceland and when she found out everything went really south. We said a few ugly things, had sex one last time and both went our ways because we thought that this is the best option for both of us.

Caleb: Outch that s not very adult like, I mean moving in with your parents.

Max: You are the one to talk

Caleb: Well

Max: Isn't church like family only in a different way?

Caleb: Yes

Max: We both thought the familiar way would be the best that it would easier.

Caleb: Yes but

Max: But it wasn't work at least that is why I am here and I wasn't even sure if I should go in, I was so afraid that I would see Naomi or someone she knows, Annie for example.

Caleb: I know what you mean, I have been standing in front of this bar for more than an hour and I am not sure if I wanted to bump into Annie accidently or if I was hoping she wouldn't be here, I don't know what I should do.

Max: Because everything was perfect.

Caleb: Too perfect that s why I left. I thought that it can't be that easy to love a women when my whole life I thought I belong to god. I thought love had to be a sacrifice and that you cant have it all but I think you actually can because Annie loved me back.

Max smiles: We are morons

Caleb downs his 3 tequila and looks at Max

Caleb: Yes we are!

Max: I left because in the end Naomi

Mark is coming back with the food

Max tastes it and his face lightens up

Max: Man this is really good. Wow, spices and sweet potatoes in a quesadilla? With a bit of green chili and lemongrass? Wow, that is so good…

Mark: Thanks I own restaurant next door, Liam only owns the bar. Do you know Liam? Liam Court?

Both are nodding

Caleb: Yes we do, its not our first time in this bar. We had some good times here on the beach

Mark: Really?

Max: Yes

Mark: What s bothering you two? Sitting here drinking

Max: Women

Caleb nods

Caleb: You can't live with them but you can't live without them. My god why did I leave Annie? She will never take me back, not after everything, I mean I just left and she looked for me. I don't even know if she has another boyfriend now.

Max: Oh god I haven't thought about that.

Caleb: I will punch the guy and fight for her that is what I am going to do!

Mark looks at both of them: So you both messed up, left beautiful women that you now want to have back

Both are nodding

Mark: Why don't you just go back and apologize?

Caleb: Its not that easy!

Mark: Why?

Max: You don't know Naomi

Caleb: Or Annie

Mark: I know one Naomi who actually owns this restaurant with me, she is my sister and wait a second. What is your wife s name?

Max: After we got married her name was Naomi Clarke-Miller and I should never have left her out of my sight, not for one second.

Caleb: Same here. Annie Walsh but now I bet its Annie Wilson again.

Mark steps away from the bar, looks at both of them and takes a swing at Max first then Caleb straight into his face

Max nose starts bleeding immediately and Caleb s left eye starts swelling.

Max: Are you crazy? Excuse me what was that for? Why did you do that?

Caleb: Man, I think. I am a priest for Christ sake, why did you do that? We just talked about our problems isn't a bartender supposed to be listening and not, what have we done to you?

Mark hands Max a cool, wet towel to stop his nose from bleeding on the floor.

Max: Priest. Caleb. You are?

Caleb: Not any…, its complicated

Mark takes a deep breath and relaxes: You two have no clue who I am and that is good because if I had known who you 2 are before I might have put something in the food as well.

Max: I

Mark: I am there brother!

Caleb: You are what? I am sorry but you aren't Dixon.

Max: And Naomi doesn't have a brother.

Mark: You missed that part of the story. After you both left and were out of the picture they both needed a project otherwise they would have gone crazy. Annie and Naomi are sisters.

Caleb: No they aren't, they are best friends. Man, you are

Mark: Yes they are, Naomi s mom slept with Annie s dad and I was given up for adoption before Naomi was born. Believe me when Naomi found me I wasn't that happy.

Max: Really?

Mark: Yes he hands Caleb a fresh steak

Caleb: Thanks!

Max: You know

Mark: That s what brother s do and it actually feels really good. I am there big brother, I would have done the job much earlier because both are actually pretty great.

Max and Caleb: We know that, remember our wedding day?

Max: Best day of my life.

Caleb: Oh yes.

Mark: If that is the case why did you leave? What are you doing here? I mean both of you at the same evening? Is that a coincidence?

Max: That we are both here now?

Caleb: Maybe, or gods way of punishment. You know he still has his ways with me.

Max: Caleb.

Mark: Just one of you get on and start explaining

Max: Well, I was a coward and an idiot and I, I can't live without her. I needed a while to figure that out. Yes she tried so manipulate me and rolls all over you like a bulldozer but that s her.

Mark laughs

Max: What now?

Mark: Well I know what you mean!

Max: The restaurant wasn't your idea, oh my god that wasn't your idea.

Mark: No, I had a food truck and I didn't want her charity when it burned down but Naomi is

Max: Naomi and she gets what she wants.

Mark: Exactly. But she was right and she is a great business partner when you both try to stick to the rules.

Max: That is exactly what I did wrong, I should have worked with her, equal partner but with rules …

Mark: So you really want her back?

Max: Yes, but I think. May I finish this meal first?

Mark: Of course,

Max: Thanks and can I have some painkillers? Your punch really hurt.

Mark gets some from under the counter

Mark: Here, can you listen now?

Max nods

Mark: Are you sure you make it work this time?

Max: Yes, I am not going back to my parents all I want is Naomi. I want to make it work. I need to make it work, I cant sleep, I cant eat, I cant, I miss her.

Mark: I think she misses you too.

Max: Really, has she said anything?

Mark: Hey

Max: I am listening…

Caleb: I miss Annie. I think I am the even bigger idiot. How can I convince her that I mean it this time? I mean I left my wife, she could file for divorce because I just left and…

Mark: That is why you deserved the punch equally although you are a man of god.

Caleb: I did but your food is good so I ll forgive you, I can take a punch that I deserved...

Mark: Do you both promise to stay here and make it work if Annie and Naomi want that too?

Max: Yes but they are sisters now and I know Naomi and maybe they team up.

Caleb: Then we are screwed and I have to go back, I cant go back because in the monastery all I could think of was Annie.

Max: It could end up in a long fight if they really did that.

Caleb: We need to talk to them now.

Max: Mark?

Mark: Yes

Caleb: Are they

Mark: No, otherwise I wouldn't help you.

Max: Thank you so much!

Caleb: Not too often

Mark: Naomi owes me one let me make a call

Mark calls Naomi on her cell

Naomi at the house to Annie

Naomi: I just received a strange call from Mark, he needs our help at the Offshore.

Annie: Then lets go, brotherly love and he never asks anything.

Naomi: But it's the middle of the night. Its like 2am, what could he possibly want?

Annie: He is just closing up and maybe he broke something and he doesn't want Liam to now. Let s go he never asks anything. Move it sister.

Naomi: Ok, ok not that I have something better to do tomorrow…

At the Offshore

Mark: Turn around when they are halfway in the bar, I ll lock the door immediately and then you speak up both of you, if you get punched again you ll take it like men.

Caleb: Ok, I have another eye.

Max: Deal, thank you lord we are in LA where plastic surgeons can be found on every street corner.

Voices: Mark, Mark is everything ok?

Mark: I am in the bar, come on in, I need your help, both of you.

Naomi sees Mark: Hey is everything ok?

Max turns around: Hey Naomi, how are you doing?

Naomi: Max what

Mark runs to the door and locks it

Annie turns white: Caleb?

Naomi: What happened to your nose? Max are you ok?

Naomi immediately takes the towel from Max and carefully examines his nose

Naomi: That doesn't look good, you need to come with me. Mark is this why you called? Do you know who that is?

Mark: Yes, let me explain what happened, ok?

Annie: That would be good, Caleb who left me in the middle of dark and, I called the police, I event called a private investigator and now you are here with Max and… I

Caleb: I am fine, listen to Mark. Please…

Mark: They both came inside when I was about to close up and as a good bartender I offered them drinks and well I made food because that is what I do and I overheard them talking and when I realized who they were I punched both of them. Big brothers do that for their little sis.

Annie: Wow, I mean wow that is very

Naomi: I can take care of myself but

Mark grins: Yeah, I am not sure if I should have but we talked…

Naomi: You talked?

Mark: Yes and I think

Naomi takes a step closer: Max you are still bleeding, Mark, he is very, give me another towel, Max hold still

Max: I need to talk to you

Naomi: You need to hold still, let me help you

Naomi: We need to get you to a doctor, and I

Max: Can we talk first, hey its already

Naomi: No

Max takes to the towel away, gets up and starts: Please forgive me Naomi.

Naomi: Max I

Max: I want to be your husband, I swear I never run away. We have to make this work, we have to do this, I cant live without you I need you and I know that might not be easy but I have cut all ties with people that

Naomi: But you, I am not

Max: Please forgive me? Please, I will see a doc but.

Naomi: Why for heaven's sake should I do that? Take you back after you left me? I was devastated, I was at the end and now I should take you back?

Max: You wanted to drive me to a doctor…

Naomi: Yes but that means I care because you are a human being and Mark you shouldn't have hit him that hard…

Max: Naomi, I should have married you the first time I asked you when I thought you were pregnant, we should have gotten married right out of high school because that would have saved us from a lot of heartbreaks. Maybe we would already have kids, I think our kids could be wonderful with your looks and my brains.

Naomi laughs: Well you don't look that bad either…

Max: and you can be pretty brainy if you want too but that is not the point. The most important thing is, you love me, its as simple as that and I love you.

Naomi: That wasn't enough the last time.

Max: We didn't try hard enough and we didn't have any support.

Naomi: Well that hasn't changed.

Mark: You have me for starters.

Naomi: You? You of all people are routing for us?

Mark: Yes, I am staying here and will be your big brother. We are family in one way or the other.

Naomi fishes a big envelope out of her purse and tears it apart

Max: What was that? What

Naomi: Our divorce papers, the ones I couldn't send back to the lawyers.

Max: So we are still married?

Naomi: Yes we are so

Max: So

Naomi: Can you just kiss me already?

They kiss and kiss and kiss

Max whispering: You got blood all over your dress

Naomi: I don't care, are you ok?

Max: Yes now that I got you back…

Mark: One sister down and one

Annie: One to go? I don't think so. Caleb you left me without

Caleb: I did

Mark: Annie?

Annie: Because Caleb loved god more than he loved me.

Caleb: No, I love you more than god but I had to go to a monastery to find that out. Annie I couldn't think about anything else then you. I left because I was afraid, that its just a phase and that I am making a big mistake but I don't. I love you, that is all I do so please take me back.

Annie: No!

Mark: Annie you are behaving like a 5 year old.

Annie: You know him for what like 5 minutes and telling me what to do?

Mark: You said he loves you and that he is sorry.

Annie: But

Mark: You made mistakes as well

Caleb looks at her and Annie throws herself into a kiss

Mark grins, putting the keys on the counter and leaves

The next morning at the villa, Annie and Naomi are at the pool with Adriana

Annie: That was quite a night…

Naomi: You can say that. I thought I couldn't forgive Max but then, when I saw him and Mark. I had to forgive Max, he looked, his nose was bleeding, my big brother just, it felt like family… oh my god what am I talking about…

Annie: Are you sure we did the right thing?

Naomi: I am, Max at least I think I am. Look at us, families fight and come back together. Max apologized and I believe him. Besides he made up for a lot last night.

Adriana grins: We see that in your face

Naomi: We haven't talked about anything else, I just know it will be ok. And besides I had to do things with him to just make sure he remembers…

Adriana: Naomi

Naomi: Hey he is my husband.

Annie: True but how do you think the next few weeks will work out. What would you like to do? I mean you guys have to avoid, if you take control again it might not work out and

Naomi: I have the restaurant with Mark, managing events and I don't know it would be great to have a company with Max but as equal partners this time, let s see.

Annie: Sounds good in theory.

Naomi: It sounds like, oh I am in love ok I know that. I missed Max so much but this time I know this has to work, I ll do my best to make it work even if I have to listen to people to stop what I am doing and let Max make his own mistakes. But what about you Annie?

Annie: Well besides that he was drinking Caleb and I talked a lot and he starts working with street kids down at the community center. He always wanted to do that and I hope that gives him closure and a sense of being.

Naomi: I guess we could have a few of these kids in the restaurant maybe Mark can teach one or two how to cook

Adriana: That sounds wonderful…

Annie: Yes it does and you know what? This will be great, us living together in this house

Naomi: Left wing you, right wing me

Adriana: and in the middle the pool and the kitchen. Its like college

Annie: Well we still are in college and its nice to share things with friends.

Mark meets Caleb and Max in the kitchen

Mark: They are still sleeping?

Max nods: No pool with Ade.

Mark: Adriana

Max: Anything we need to know?

Mark smiles

Caleb: I had to get a coffee Annie and I talked a lot last night...

Mark: Here, my coffee is equally good as my food. And I hope you not only talked

Caleb: Do you really want to know further details?

Mark: She is my sister but as I am new to this brother-sister thing and man you lived in a monastery…

Caleb: Its different.

Mark: Well I hope it's not that different otherwise I might have to feel sorry for Annie

Caleb: You don't, ask Max. But can we start making plans. I for once know what I am going to do.

Max: Breakfast first? Please?

Mark: Here, I guess you didn't talk that much

Max: Exactly, I missed her physically, but I wasn't aware of that. I just, I don't know why I ever thought that I wouldn't deserve her. Wow these are good

Max: Thank you!

Max: As you are now officially my brother in law I have to tell you this looks great and it tastes even better, wow. You should start serving breakfast in the restaurant; people will love that especially on weekends.

Caleb mumbles: So good and all the herbs!

Mark: I ll think about it what about you? Do you have a job?

Max: No and I don't need one. I already contacted CalTec to go back to university.

Mark: To do what?

Max: PHD in physics and Bio Chemistry, Agriculture as a minor maybe

Mark: What? Are you crazy? Why would you do that?

Max: Hey wait a second, I am not crazy. I have some money left from my company and believe me Naomi will be very happy to take care of the bills for once.

Mark expression switches within seconds: Yes she does but won't she be jealous of all the nerdy girls?

Max: No, she knows I love her and she is still at CU and she will play nerdy girl at night.

Caleb nearly spills coffee into Marks face

Max: I am sorry but you asked. Seriously, why would I ever start something with another woman when I am married to Naomi, believe me that wasn't why I left. I left because we both needed space and I thought at the time that would be the best solution. I was wrong, I apologized already but look at Naomi s body.

Mark: If you wouldn't be my official brother in law, you sound like a frat boy which I guess you never were…

Max: Hey you asked a. and b. she is my wife and I have her all for myself. Oh my god I really sound like a frat boy.

Caleb grins: Yes you do.

Max: Anyway. I already have an MBA and an MA in computer science. The next company I have in mind will be green and I don't know enough about that stuff yet, maybe I can get some insight, talk to people and then I just set up a new company.

Caleb: Just like that?

Max: Just like that

Mark: But

Max: There are too many failed IT companies around I don't want to do it again.

Mark: I thought you had a plan.

Max: That is the plan and its good. Go ask Naomi what she thinks? She loves being at universities and I think she will love to organize to parties there, meet people do what she does best.

Mark: I guess she loves doing that, I mean the opening of the restaurant was amazing. She had us all going and people love it. I mean she knows how to entertain people, to make people think that where there are in that moment is something they cant leave because they are having the time of their life.

Caleb: I will work in the community center as a social worker that is part of the university. Its not glamorous or another congregation but I think I need a break from god I can go back later to preaching but I need to do something where I can include Annie.

Mark: Are you sure? I mean

Caleb: Yes, I always wanted to help, this is the way to do it. Not glamorous, not being the priest for once. Its without the pressure to be perfect. I just want to be a role model this time although I don't know if I am a role model but I always loved working with kids and so does Annie.

Mark: She does, she is much more grounded than Naomi.

Caleb: Growing up with siblings does that…

Mark: I want a promise

Max: What kind of promise?

Mark: If one of you changes their mind, talk to me or each other don just leave again.

Caleb: Deal!

Max: Deal, I wont leave anyway.

Mark: What if your parents call, they will know where you are.

Max: They already did early this morning; I hung up the phone and told them to leave me alone. I have my own accounts, my own life. I don't want them to be part of it at the moment not after all they have done. I still feel like a fool and at little kid but this is my life now.

Mark: Sure?

Max: Yes and this is a great house where I am moving back in.

Mark: Better sooner than later. Do I have to be the adult?

Max grins: Maybe for a while but don't worry this is good.

Mark: Settled, who is doing the washing up?

Naomi storms into the kitchen

Naomi: Carmen can do that later

Max: You know I am not going back to work and once in a while, hey

Naomi: Good thing that I have enough money for both of us. Do you mind if I still work?

Max: No, may I do your accounts?

Naomi: My

Max: Meaning I ll talk to the lawyers and the tax advisors and the accountants?

Naomi: That would be great!

Mark: Perfect, I hate doing that stuff as well. I think I am much better in the kitchen.

Annie comes into the room

Annie: Yes you are, I spend 2 hours on the treadmill this morning because I tried one of your new deserts that I found in the fridge.

Mark: They were for the restaurant, Annie

Annie: Hey I was hungry and the rule in this house is that we can all eat what s in the fridge, nothing is off limits because this is not some crappy office or dorm room where we label food.

Mark grinning: Ok, new rule. I ll do the grocery shopping

Max: We put

Naomi: a list on the fridge where everyone puts their wishes on.

Mark: Deal! You know it would be so good to have a great organic farm where you can source products locally. I mean, I haven't found something in the San Bernadino valley so far

Naomi: Because nobody goes to the valley.

Mark: But if we had a farm

Naomi: Nobody wants a farm with some mid western house wife cooking.

Mark: But you like milk

Naomi: Yes

Mark: And you like fresh orange juice

Naomi: Of course, stop being silly

Mark: If you could buy all those things

Naomi: I buy those things at the deli

Mark: Where do you think the deli buys the stuff from?

Naomi: I don't know

Max: Wait that is actually a great idea. Why not source food and open little shops in neighborhoods like this?

Naomi: I don't know what you mean.

Max: People here don't like big supermarkets and let people like Carmen do the shopping but Naomi you like buying things

Naomi: Yeah but

Max: If we open local deli s in places like this and source the food from little farms all around California it would still be local but

Mark: but very sustainable. We can even work with little vineyards and

Max: The ordering system, the deli s can choose online every week what they need

Mark: So we can still get better prices

Max: Yes, oh my god that is what I am going to do. I am opening a deli chain, Naomi s deli

Naomi: Oh, no, no. I am flattered but no.

Caleb: Annie Deli

Max: That sounds good. Farmy but not that farmy

Annie: Hey

Max: Come on Annie this could be good.

Annie: I am not standing behind the counter selling butter

Caleb: You don't have to believe me but Max idea is great. A deli is an essential part of the community and if we add a few chairs…

Naomi: We have a café with great food. Something that you can pick up during your morning workout, shortly before coming home to your beloved husband who is waiting for you...

Max: That is such a great idea Naomi, I know why I married you.

Caleb: I am doing that, I ll be in the shop in the morning and with the kids in the afternoon

Annie: Caleb!

Caleb: Annie at the moment that is what I have to do, I promise I wont

Annie: Its ok

Max: I ll set up the it side, Max can the restaurant be without you for a few days?

Mark: Yes

Max: Great then you can drive across the city to scout little places and farms for the business, I ll set up the it side and Naomi

Naomi: Yes?

Max: You together with Annie look for a place where we can open the deli. You are also responsible for the interior, means not only do you need to buy umbrellas, chairs and heaters for the outside fridges, wine fridges, fridges just imagine you shop for a little romantic dinner with me.

Naomi: That s a lot

Max: Are you chicken out?

Naomi: But

Max: You can do it

Mark: Exactly and you have Annie and I am going to shop for food with Caleb, don't worry we will be home in the evening.

Naomi: You better be

Mark and Max are leaving

Naomi: Wow, this sounds so

Annie: Really, finally after the book after all the trouble this looks

Adrianna: Good, this is good. This is normal and I think we should appreciate it. Lets go shopping, let me just put something on.

Naomi: This is good, I have Max, this is going to work out this time. I really believe that.

And to it did 5 years later

Its been 5 years since this talk in the kitchen and everything fell into part like Naomi predicted it.

Dixon fell in love with Mikela who became a major pop star after she gave birth to Kayla Silver s daughter. They moved to Santa Monica, a perfect place for Mikela to relax during between her tours.

Silver decided that the experience she had in working with Dixon again was something she didn't want to give up, so she joined him, founding a company that not only promotes young and upcoming artists but also produces music videos. She moved to Malibu together with Liam, the love of her life.

Teddy lives close by together with Greg is husband and Mikela s brother, he sees his daughter every day and plans to have a second one.

Max graduated from CalTech together with Naomi as equal partners they founded the deli chain they talked about that morning over coffee. Annie s delis are connecting local communities across the US. Naomi and Max rarely spend a day apart or without Paul their 4 year old son or Ally their 3 year old daughter. Both stayed in Beverly Hills because for Naomi that was the place to be.

Annie is still together with Caleb working with street kids and in the deli s who became a true family business. Caleb never regretted the day he decided to stay with Annie instead of becoming a priest. They moved to Palos Verdes where Caleb became the chaplain of the church he married Annie in the first time. For Annie its still a magical place.

Mark married Adriana who broke her promise to Silver who forgave her in the end. They now own several restaurants across California with Mark involved in Max company sourcing products from all over the world that he uses in his restaurants. They live in Huntington Beach close to Annie.

Naveed decided that afterall he needed a fresh start and moved to New York where he became an ad executive who is now handling the marketing for deli chain. He never got married.

3 years later, Naomi found a card from Ivy who had found Oscar while travelling through Mexico searching for him. They had gotten married and are now travelling the world working for National Geographic. They regularly put their pictures up on the website that is linked to Annie deli s. Ivy never returned to the United States.


End file.
